In network security, known anomaly detection and data loss detection systems may provide notifications to network administrators that anomalies have been detected or that information has been exfiltrated. However, known systems offer inadequate solutions for actually thwarting exfiltration attempts such that malicious actors are unsuccessful at moving data off of a network or system. Accordingly, improved methods for data loss prevention that thwart attempts to exfiltrate data are needed.
Additionally, known techniques for data loss detection and prevention may provide inadequate protection against destructive wiper malware and/or crypto-ransomware, which may destroy, encrypt, or otherwise compromise the integrity of data stored on a system (rather than merely trying to copy the data off-system). Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques of preventing destructive wiper malware and crypto-ransomware from destroying or compromising data stored in a system.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and techniques of providing network security, data exfiltration prevention, and data loss prevention.